obsessive love
by hiddenmuse
Summary: will trent and daria ever profess their love for each other, or will monique stand in the way


Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me they belong to MTV and parts of Trent's dream were taken from a poem. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Part one)  
  
Monique was lounging on her couch in her apartment in dega street, inhaling a deep breath of cigarette smoke, slowly drifting into oblivion. A loud rap on the door brought her back into reality. Half dragging herself off the couch, Monique headed towards the door to open it. To her surprise she saw her "boyfriend", Trent lane, standing at the door. "Come. on. in." she drawled. Trent stepped into the apartment hesitantly, a little too hesitantly. Arching an eyebrow, Monique waited for him to explain the reason of his visit.  
  
"Lets.break...up" the words hit her like a ton of bricks. She gripped the edge of the couch.  
  
"It's that Daria bitch isn't it??!!!" she screamed. "You'll. pay for this Trent Lane! Get.out." her voice quavered as she uttered the last two words.  
  
"Leave Daria out of this! It has nothing to do with her!" Trent shouted. And with that, he stormed out of her apartment. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Part two)  
  
Meanwhile.at the Lane residence..  
  
Jane: I think this is the beginning of an artistic breakthrough  
  
Daria: Well, if you call a bowl of rotting fruit art.then yeah  
  
Jane: I hate you  
  
(Suddenly the door slams)  
  
Jane: Trent's home  
  
Daria: Figures  
  
Jane: So-o.when are you going to tell him how you feel?  
  
Daria: Is never an option?  
  
Jane: Nope  
  
Daria: Damn you  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Part 3)  
  
Trent walked into the house still fuming from his fight with Monique, he didn't expect her to react so strongly, it's not like they'd never broken up before. He sighed as he pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper from his jeans pocket. He unfolded it slowly and stared at the picture. It was a rough sketch of Daria which Janey had left lying around. "God.she has the most beautiful eyes." he whispered to himself before carefully folding the paper and pocketing it. He trudged up to his room and immersed himself into his world of rock and roll. The concrete walls seemed to tremble as he played his guitar with fiery passion, drowning himself in the music.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Part four)  
  
Daria lay on Jane's bed and watched her friend try to capture a rotting bowl of fruit on canvas. She pondered over what Jane had told her awhile ago. When was she ever going to tell Trent her feelings? She knew she couldn't keep it bottled up inside for long, it was eating at her, like a disease, just waiting to attack. a loud bang disrupted her train of thoughts as she saw Jane grinning sheepishly as she proceeded to pick up the overturned bowl of decayed fruit. "I'd better be going now.Helen expects me home for dinner by 6" she said as she stood up to leave. As she headed towards the door, she passed Trent's room and noticed the door had been left slightly ajar. She noticed him slumped down at the edge of the bed, Trent gave a little snore and rolled over and onto the floor. Daria smiled her Mona Lisa smile as she continued walking.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Part 5)  
  
Back at an apartment in Dega Street, Monique chugged down a whole bottle of beer. A glazed look appeared in her eyes as she started to laugh hysterically. "Trent baby, if I can't have you, no one can" she slurred as she closed her eyes in a blissful reverie.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Part 6)  
  
Those beautiful eyes Staring into the very depths of his soul The way she tasted on his tongue Warm with denial and ignorance He pulled her closer to him Lest if he let go She might fade away into the darkness  
  
Trent woke up to find himself all alone, as he heard the shattering of reality  
  
Crash in on him, and realized it was all a dream. "What were you thinking? She's just a highschooler" he thought to himself.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Part 7)  
  
Jane was in her room adding the finishing touches to her latest art piece. "Touché'!" She exclaimed. Feeling a little thirsty, she headed down to the kitchen to get a drink and decided to pay a little visit to Trent's room.  
  
A thousand miles away you seem So far and yet so near To the girl who lives inside my eyes  
  
the one I dream so dear... My heart has left it's dwelling place Deep into the darkness I stood wondering, fearing. In a world of such cruelty...  
  
My soul a stagnant tide...  
  
Madness, sphere's of woe... Unrequited love  
  
Trent sang the lyrics as he strummed on his guitar, Jane sighed as her brother played himself to sleep. "I never knew Trent could come up with such soulful lyrics..." Jane thought to herself. An evil smirk played across her face as an idea started to form in her head.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Part 8)  
  
At the Morgendorffer residence.Quinn was having a fashion club meeting.  
  
Daria sat at the corner of her room the padded walls gave her no solace as the feeling of helplessness Overwhelmed her. She noticed the poems scrawled on the walls by the deranged aunt who had lived in her room previously. A certain poem caught her eye.  
  
Inside the walls, and down the stairs  
  
I crept to hide from you  
  
Believing no one could enter, or escape  
  
no one could touch what I needed to keep close  
  
Only to save myself, I would conclude  
  
giving no thought to any other  
  
Hearing the drip of the stagnant water  
  
feeling the cold, musty air...Dead air  
  
This place where no one ever knew existed  
  
where the walls held back the feelings  
  
Outside the walls, I give a false impression  
  
one they feel comfortable with  
  
But inside the cage, despair and hurt  
  
inside looms a dark myth that only I believe  
  
And as you try to penetrate the wall  
  
it only becomes higher, thicker, deeper  
  
I scream a silent oath to myself  
  
not to break the barrier that protects me from...you  
  
Deeper, I go in mute remembrance  
  
thinking of how things use to be and discarding it immediately  
  
She gasped in surprise as the impact hit her hard. the poem was so much like her. she was living in a cage, with a barrier around herself.the fear of rejection was strong.  
  
(Suddenly the phone rang)  
  
Jane: Yo! Amigo. you gonna come over?  
  
Daria: I needed to get away from Quinn and her little fashion fiends anyway.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Part 9)  
  
Trent rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched, after having been awakened by a loud knock on the door. Half walking and half stumbling over the furniture, he made his way towards the door. "Hey. Daria, Janey's in her room" he said while running a hand through his hair. His tousled appearance made him seem all the sexier. Daria's heart flipped when she saw him looking at her through those sleepy green eyes, she made her way to Jane's room, lost in thought.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Part 10)  
  
Trent's heart skipped a beat when he saw her standing at the door, a cool breeze had been blowing and had ruffled her hair, giving her a look of pure innocence. "If only she knew." he murmured. Suddenly the phone rang, making him jump. He went to pick it up.  
  
Monique: Trent.can you come over.there's something I need you to know.  
  
Trent: We're through Monique, there's nothing more to talk about.  
  
Monique: Please. and after this I'll never bother you again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Part 11)  
  
Trent headed for Monique's apartment, wondering what the hell she wanted. He stood outside the door. Monique flung the door open and dragged him in. "Trent honey! You're finally here!" she exclaimed. She sat him down on the couch and poured him a glass of wine. "Cut the crap Monique, what do you want?" Trent said. "I want you." Monique slurred as she leaned towards him for a kiss. Trent pushed her backwards and headed for the door,  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Part 12)  
  
Jane and Daria were sitting on her bed talking, while Jane was sketching a picture of Daria. When suddenly, Jane realized that she needed to go to the art store because she had "run out" of art supplies. With that, she left the house, leaving Daria alone. Daria lay on the couch in the living room watching sick sad world. "Fat lady makes history with award winning ballet, Blubber on stage next on sick sad world" the TV blared. Suddenly, the sound of car engines could be heard and the slamming of car doors. Trent got out of his car and entered the house, surprised to find Daria alone in the living room. "We need to talk" both said in unison. They both headed up to Trent's room. Daria seated herself Indian style on his bed, facing him. Trent took a deep breath and said "ilikeyou, ever since the first time I saw you, you've captured my heart.I hope this doesn't freak you out and that we can still remain friends" Daria stared at him, dumbfounded. "I'm seriously screwed now" Trent thought to himself. To his surprise, Daria leaned over and kissed him full on the lips the kisses grew more and more passionate, Trent pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly. His dream has become a reality. Daria smiled shyly as they broke the kiss."Ilikeyoutoo" she whispered. They kissed again and were lost in their world of blazing fervor.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Part 13)  
  
Jane stood at the door with an evil smirk on her face.as she watched her best friend and brother Lock lips in a fervent embrace. "Hmmm.playing yenta does have its rewards" she said.  
  
--- the end-- 


End file.
